The Girlfriend
by cheekymice
Summary: My AU interpretation of 'The Girlfriend' episode ... if Cheekymice had only been allowed to write it.


**Title:** The Girlfriend.  
**Rating: **M  
**Beta:** Melanie39.  
**Pairing:** Ryan/Gabrielle  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own The OC, Ryan or Benjamin McKenzie.  
**Set:** My AU interpretationof 'The Girlfriend' ... if Cheekymice had been allowed to write it

**The Girlfriend **

Ryan sat on his bed totally pissed with the world. Marissa and Luke had seemed very cosy together. Ryan had seen them standing close together and whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. Still way too much a couple in his eyes. Stupid Newport chick with her mixed signals. He was going to bow out. Luke could have her. He was done.

Give him a straightforward Chino girl any day. One who fucked like a rabbit and didn't want emotional ties…yup, maybe it was time for a trip back to Chino.

Or maybe…. not.

The pool house door opened. Gabrielle stood provocatively, teasing him with her wanton sexuality, her arm snaking up the door and her hips thrust forward. He removed his headphones and switched off his iPod. He stared at her as she stood in her 'fuck me' heels and her sexy halter neck dress.

"So what are you doing?"

God, her voice was like pure molten gold. Ryan sat up.

"Nothing."

"Somebody's hiding."

"No…I'm just…." Ryan tried to articulate how he felt.

"Bored...me too."

Ryan felt the heat in the room go up a notch as she sauntered over to the bed.

"I heard." Ryan stood up and faced Gabby.

"She's just a girl."

"I know." He wanted her to know that Marissa was so out of the picture right now. interpritation

"So why are you hiding from her?" Gabby inched closer.

"I'm not." Ryan could feel his dick harden in anticipation.

"I don't believe you," she whispered, her face so tantalisingly close to his mouth. She lent

in and Ryan opened his mouth slightly to receive the kiss he wanted. He was stunned when she pushed him backwards and he found himself laying flat on the bed.

Holy fuck. She straddled him in an instant. Her hot mouth kissed him. He recovered his senses and returned her kiss. He gathered her hair away from her face, his lips devouring hers.

"Still bored?" he huskily panted not quite believing this was happening.

"Not so much…" Gabby's gravelly voice mischievously replied as she ground herself into him.

Ryan tried to focus as Gabby rubbed herself back and forth over his engorged prick, causing the most delicious friction that made him breathless. Their tongues roamed each other's mouths; Ryan could taste the sweetness of maraschino cherries and martini. He let his hands roam over her ass and hips. He reached up and untied her dress at the neck, releasing her breasts. He let his hand cup one. He felt, rather than heard the sharp intake of breath against his lips as he gently rubbed his thumb over her erect nipple.

All the while they kissed. Jesus…Gabby certainly knew how to kiss, she had a tongue like an electric eel and she liked the taste of a man's tonsils. He had a sudden and revolting image of that same tongue exploring Caleb's mouth. There were some things that should never enter your head when you were indulging in a spot of heavy frottage with a beautiful woman, and that was definitely one of them. Ryan shuddered and banished the thought. He went back to letting his hands roam her silky skin. Gabby pushed up his beater and grazed her nails down his chest, lower and lower, moving towards what appeared to be the centre of his world at this moment.

He grabbed her ass and slowed her thrusting. He concentrated steadily on not coming in his pants. This was moving so quickly…it was so damn hot. He wanted nothing more than to flip her on her back and pound into her.

He broke away from her kiss, panting wildly.

Gabby looked at him hungrily, her lipstick smudged, her lips and face red from his slight re-growth.

"Condom?" Gabby questioned. She obviously felt the same as him. They could take all the time in the world the second time. This time it had to be fast…and it had to be right now.

Fuck…condoms. He mentally searched the pool house and with a sinking feeling realised that he didn't have any, no matter how much he tried to conjure one up.

Ryan shook his head.

"You?" he pleaded. Already knowing what the answer would be.

"Are you kidding me…where would I put condoms in this dress?" Gabby laughed. " I thought all teenage boys carried protection?"

Chino Ryan always had a pocket full…. Newport Ryan was apparently stupid.

"Shit…shit." Ryan lifted Gabby off his lap. "I'll be right back."

Seth…. Seth must have some…he'd just find Seth.

Ryan got up and rushed to the door and was about to fling it open when he stopped. He rested his head against the door jam. He repeated a frantic manta in his head. 'Luke's hairy ass, Luke's hairy ass.'

"What are you doing Ryan?" Gabby was adjusting her dress and looking at him quizzically.

Ryan turned to the side and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ohhh…." Gabby giggled as her eyes travelled downwards. "You could poke a midget's eye out with that."

Ryan looked at Gabrielle sprawled on his bed. Fuck it…he buttoned up his blue shirt and pulled it down over the flag pole in his pants. That would have to do.

He searched the crowd. Where the hell was Seth? Most of the time he just had to turn around and Seth was there like a shadow but when he needed him he was nowhere to be found…typical fucking Seth. At least the cooling night air had dampened his ardour.

Ryan rushed into the house with his head down. If he didn't make eye contact with anyone then they wouldn't see him. He hurtled up the stairs to Seth's room. He knocked and listened. He knocked again and called his name…. nothing. Seth wasn't in there. He pushed open the door.

Seth would just have to forgive him, this was a dire emergency and his need was great. Ryan started with the bathroom first. He checked the medicine cabinet over the sink, then in the cupboard under the sink. No condoms.

He started on the bedroom. Bedside drawer…full of crap but not what he wanted. He flipped the mattress up…nope. Ryan opened all the drawers on Seth's computer table. Lots of paper and books…but nothing else.

Shit. Ryan stood, hands on hips, gazing around the room….if he was Seth where would he keep condoms? He strode over to where Captain Oats lay on his side on the floor and picked him up. Ryan shook him. He threw Oats down. Hell, it had been worth a shot.

He opened the closet doors. One shelf was full of battered and well-loved stuffed animals…how old was Seth? Ryan smiled. He'd wind him up about that later. He looked at all the brightly colored piles of clothes. Jesus, Just how many tee shirts did Seth have? Ryan felt around under each stack. On the fourth shelf he felt something. He pulled the assorted sweaters out and grabbed the backpack that lay hidden right at the back.

He looked around him then slowly opened the bag. A dozen magazines fell onto the floor. Ryan smirked to himself…so he'd found Seth's porn stash. He bent down and picked them up and stuffed them back in the bag. On reflection he removed one again and opened it at the centrefold…he tilted his head to get the full benefits of 'Cinnamon, 40". 23". 35".' He felt Atwood junior stir again reminding him that he had his own 'Cinnamon' waiting for him in the pool house. He put the magazine back and felt around the bag.

Hallelujah…he could kiss Seth as his hand felt the familiar size and shape of a packet of three. He pocketed his Holy Grail and replaced the bag, stuffing the sweaters back on the shelf.

He charged back down the stairs and made his way to the pool house. It had gotten really dark now and for the first time he noticed that the blinds didn't really offer much privacy when the lights were on inside his room.

Damn…he'd have to speak to the Cohens about that.

He opened the door and locked it behind him. Gabby started to rise off the bed to greet him. He pushed her back down then quickly turned off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

"Why are you turning the light off? I wanted to see you naked," Gabby breathed as Ryan straddled her.

Ryan kissed her neck and muttered into her hair.

"The lights stay off…unless you want to give the party goers a pornographic shadow show."

Gabby gave a dirty laugh.

"That would give them all something to talk about...Did you get one?"

"Uhhh huh."

Ryan stripped off his shirt and tee. He rolled off Gabby and shucked his shoes and socks off. He could hear that Gabby was divesting herself of her clothes beside him. His mouth went dry. He quickly unbuttoned himself and pulled off his pants. His eyes were growing accustomed to the darkness now and he saw Gabrielle lying naked on the bed before him, hair fanned out looking like a Venus. His prick became ramrod hard as he stared at her. She was stunning.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to fuck me?" Gabby teased.

He needed no more encouragement. He rolled on the thin latex and positioned himself. He pushed into her dripping cunt, slowly to start with, until Gabby arched up impatiently to meet him. He heard her satisfied moan and started to thrust in earnest. She wrapped her legs high around his back, tilting herself…allowing him to hit deep into her cervix. This was the most mind-blowing fuck of his life, so it would go that a minute later there was a rattle on the door handle and a loud rap on the frame.

"Ryan…. you in there?"

Tap…tap …

"Hey, buddy I need to talk!"

Ryan was a runaway freight train and there was no way he was going to stop…especially not for Seth and one of his 'talks'. He held eye contact with Gabby, not breaking his rhythm. Seth knocked again.

"How long will he do that?" Gabby whispered.

"Probably until I go and break his fucking neck." Ryan growled.

Luckily they heard the shrill tones of Summer calling him back to the party, as she needed to meet that nice Equity Derivatives trader that she had been hearing so much about.

Thank God….he'd save the neck breaking for another day.

Gabby started whimpering, signalling a building orgasm. Ryan watched as she arched her back, shuddered and gave a low continuous moan. He joined her with a low groan of his own as he let himself go and spilled himself into the condom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan walked into the kitchen the next morning. It never failed to stun him how the house always looked so immaculate after a party. He wondered if the Cohens had a secret band of elves or pixies that worked magically overnight 'cause the house in Chino had never looked like this after a shindig. He picked up the paper and started to read.

Seth wandered down and headed straight for the coffee pot.

"I'm never drinking again…" He took a big slurp of the scalding liquid.

"So where were you last night Ryan? I tried to find you but the pool house was locked and in darkness."

Ryan suddenly became interested in the share prices.

"I was around…I locked the pool house 'cause I didn't want people messing with my stuff, you know how it is at parties." Ryan lied unconvincingly.

"Well yes I do Ryan…yeah actually I do know what it's like."

Seth took another gulp of his coffee.

"Someone trashed my room last night Ryan…I mean totally turned it over, my stuff all over the place. It looked like a crime scene. I suspect a water polo jock thought it would be funny. Why they have to come to my house I'll never know when all they do is pee in my shoes at school."

Ryan was just about to say indignantly that he hadn't been that messy…when Seth continued.

"Annnnnd they found my porn stash…urghhh, the thought of those bastards lusting after my lovelies is just too much to bear. I'm going to have to re-stock now that they've been tainted…. but you want to know what the really funny thing is…. the only thing they took was an ancient box of condoms I found years ago at summer camp. I mean they must be eons past their Sell By date."

Seth started laughing.

"I guess I'll know who it was in about nine months. I'll just check and see which harbour jock girlfriend is knocked up 'cause you can bet that the Neanderthal jock wouldn't think to check the date on the packet."

Seth continued chuckling into his coffee. He didn't see the rolled up newspaper fly but he certainly felt it connect hard to the side of his head.

He was stunned as Ryan threw the paper down and stalked out of the kitchen.

Atwoods were obviously not morning people…. what had he done to deserve that?

**Fin **

R+R.


End file.
